Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Pinky is a abino mouse who is Brain's sidekick and the complete opposite of him, stupid and joyful He is taller than Brain, has a overbite and a straighter tail. Greatest Strength: His ability to get along with everyone Greatest Weakness: His tendecy to ruin Brain's plans Best Friends: Lizbeth, The Brain, Soul Eater Evans and King Julian Worst Enemies: Snowball The Great Time Travel Adventure He made his debut where he helps Brain, Lizbeth and the others defend the multiuniverse from Marceline;s Dad in the Great Time Travel Adventure. Pinky meet the heroes through Lizbeth who swore to help him and Brain get their lab back if they helped her and her friends against Marceline;s Dad. Eventually after the day is saved, Lizbeth keeps her word and gets Acme Labs for him and Brain. Pinky and Brain decide to join the team as friends and they help Lizbeth and Axel take care of Starfire while Bender is gone. He helps and acts as friends with them most notably when, he, Lizbeth and Brain work to find a cure for Nina. Totally Mobian Spies Once again he joins Lizbeth and Brain in Total Mobian Spies to spend time with his 2 best friends and to help them save the multiuniverse from The Iron Queen. Pinky then meets the girls alongisde Lizbeth and Brain while they work he mistakes them as 3 Chiers. Pinky sees alongisde Lizbeth and Brain Edd and Lara Su going in and he wonders why Frost only acts when Lizbeth asks to. Pinky then joins the B Team to go find the Pure Hearts to make sure Iron Queen doesn't get the Chaos Heart. Pinky watches over Lizbeth, Brain, Mandark, Heloise, Sandy, Asami's repair over the ship while waiting for the others to get back. During his friends's fight he and them find Big Boss and tag with him. Pinky seems to like Krabby Patties which disgust Brain a bit that he eats them like a pig. Pinky tags with Lizbeth and Nina alongside Brain. Pinky has a child's belief of Santa and this leads him to write to the jolly man. After learning of Santa not being there, Pinky drops his letter off. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Pinky once again returns to help the others against Discord and Sigma. Like King Julian, Pinky starts by dancing in the chocolate milk while pissing off Brain. Pinky wonders what Lizbeth's problem and alongside Brain learns it. He joins the Membrane Elite and learns about Discord through Dib and later Lizbeth. Pinky alerts the Scorpion Squad about 18's robozenza and learns that Lizbeth has a possible soution with Boomer, Nina and Brain. He and Brain are told by Lizbeth to follow Price to get to her and her friends. Meiser of War Pinky and The Brain return here to help Lizbeth against Zeus and the other villains. Mostly fellow animal villains. The Legend of Maka Albarn Pinky and The Brain return to help Boomer and Lizbeth with Ra's Al Ghul and the other villains. While trying to help Maka not die. He and Soul become very good friends Friends: Brain, Lizbeth, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Peep, Luciaus, Stewie, Doofenschimtz, Dr.Blowhole, Oscar, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, King Julian, Django, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Launchpad, Hans, Noob, The B Team, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Profion, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Hellboy, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Jimmy Neutron, Frost, Merida, Katara, Hiccup, Astrid, Danny Phantom, Tak, Raz, Crypto, RJ, Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Squad, Megaman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Knuckles Riso, Crona, Raganork Enemies: Marceline's Dad and his empire, Snowball, Iron Queen's Syndicate, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma. The Sigma Organzation, Ra's Al Ghul, Shinnok, Katherine Trivia He is one of the stupidest characters, but he has shown brilliance insight on many ocassions that Brain hasn't He makes up for his lack of science and math with his pop culture knowledge He alongside Brain was the 2nd newest character to debut and help the heroes in The Grand Time Travel Adventure He and Brain have a simliar relationship to Maka and Soul Unlike Brain he is straight up protagonsitic, not being an anti hero or an anti villain and being a straight up hero who's only crime is his friendship with Brain Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters from the Pinky and The Brain Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Breakout Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Members of the B Team Category:Retarded Character Category:Cute Characters Category:Partner Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Characters hailing from the Animaniacs Universe Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Pawns Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Animals Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Incompetent Characters Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Characters on board for Lizbeth and Boomer to form a relationship Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rob Paulsen Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Honorary Members of The V Crusaders Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka